


a favour between teammates

by Bananasplit86



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Team Dynamics, Threesome, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik accidentally catches Mats & Marco mid sex and works the situation to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a favour between teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annamarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamarvel/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【麻歪红】【授权翻译】a favour between teammates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952085) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



> Ok, so this came from a Tumblr 5 sentence Fic and blew into this. I make no apologies for where this went, or the things that they say or do in this. I just went with it.
> 
> Annamarvel & letlovesaveusfromlife I'm gifting this to you both because it's all your fault.

Marco's chest was heaving as Mats kissed down his chest slowly, tongue dragging along the bare skin teasingly and fingers playing over the skin just below the waistband of his briefs.

He loved watching Mats go down on him and his breath hitched as Mats tugged at his briefs, pushing them down his thighs, freeing Marco from the constricting material that enclosed his aching cock. 

Mats flicked his deep brown eyes up to his and gazed up at him from beneath the thick eyelashes as his tongue flicked out to lick along him slowly, teasing along the sensitive skin from the base to the leaking head.

Marco's hips rocked towards, his body needing more of Mats on him and he heard Mats chuckled at his neediness, smiling slightly as his lips wrapped around him and took him in deeply and hotly. The warm wetness spread around him, encasing him wholly and a slight pressure wrapped his cock as his captain hollowed his cheeks slightly, tongue teasing around and over him.

Marco was oblivious as the door opened, his mind and body too far gone to hear the creak as Mats' mouth closed and worked over him, but his eyes snapped open as Mats pulled off him. Mats wiped a hand over his lips as he turned to look over at the door and Marco followed his gaze, to see a Erik standing there, eyes wide and his hands shaking. 

Marco rolled his head back into the pillow and groaned as Mats knelt back on to his haunches, eyes watching Erik curiously and tongue flicking out to trace over his swollen lips.

"Erik." Mats said softly, body flushed and skin slightly damp with sweat.

The young defender shook his head and turned on his heel, the door slamming shut behind him.

Mats sighed and crawled off the bed, grabbing a hoody to cover his naked chest. "I should go talk to him."

"Do you have to? I mean, he's not going anywhere. This on the other hand... Is." Marco whined, gesturing at his spit slick cock. 

Mats frowned and leaned down to press a messy kiss to the head of Marco's cock, tongue tracing along it quicky to lap up the pre come, before wandering to the door. "Just keep that ready for me for when I get back." He added with a smirk.

\-  

It took Mats a few minutes to find Erik. He was sitting in the stairwell of the hotel, elbows resting on his knees and eyes trained on the floor. 

"Erik, I... That wasn't what it looked like."

"And what did it look like a Mats? It looked like you were fucking blowing Marco, so I'm fairly certain it was exactly what it looked like." Erik said quietly, not looking at his captain.

Mats sighed and sat beside him, thigh pressing into Erik's. "We're not together you know. It's just, ah, a favour between teammates. A way to relieve tension before a game."

"Riiiight." Erik drew out the word clearly not not believing him. "A favour between teammates. Whatever you say _captain_." 

The way Erik said it made the  word sound dirty and Mats shivered slightly, his body still aroused and wound up from Marco. 

"But Mats?"

"Yes Erik."

"If it was a favour between teammates as you say, then do you think you could do me a favour? I mean we are teammates after all."

Mats turned to look at him, an eyebrow cocked in an amused question. "And what exactly did you have in mind?" He knew exactly what Erik wanted but he wanted the boy to say it, he wanted to hear the words fall from those delicious, kissable lips. 

"I, uh, well. I'm single and I don't like picking up strangers for you know, so maybe you could, you know." His cheeks were flushed and lips slightly wet from his nervous licking. "Blow me too." He added so quietly Mats nearly missed it.

Mats grinned and cupped a hand under Erik's chin to raise him to meet his eyes. "Would you like to come back to _your_ room Erik and I'll make you a deal. You let me finish Marco off with you watching and then I'll give you the best blowjob you've ever had."

Erik swallowed and nodded slightly, teeth tugging on his bottom lip and his eyes glanced down to Mats' lips, clearly wondering what they would feel like on him, over him. Mats smirked and leaned in to kiss him, softly and gently,  letting Erik feel him for a few seconds before pulling away and standing up with a hand outstretched to the young defender.

"Come on then. Marco wasn't impressed that I left him hanging like that, he's probably wanking furiously." Mats laughed, pulling Erik to his feet.

-

Marco was indeed wanking when they returned to the room. Mats groaned as he entered the room, tugging Erik along behind him. Marco looked gorgeous like that, naked, skin flushed and legs splayed with a hand wrapped around himself. He was stroking his cock slowly and carefully, a finger circling around a nipple with his mouth dropped open. It was obvious that he hadn't heard the door again. 

Mats turned to Erik and put a finger across his lips, gesturing for him to be quiet and then he padded across the room silently, hovering over Marco for a minute before covering Marco's hand with his own. 

Erik leaned against the wall as he watched the silent gasp escape Marco's mouth and his eyes flutter open, clouded with lust and a need for release. Erik couldn't help but notice how beautiful Marco looked in that moment, skin pink and glistening with sweat, body arching and writhing under his hand and the one wrapped around it. His thin lips parted and red from where his teeth had nipped on them. 

Erik's body reacted and he groaned as Mats shucked his clothes, stripping to his underwear and settling between Marco's thighs, nudging them further apart. He pressed the heel of his hand into his hardening dick and blinked slowly as Mats beckoned him into the room. That was when Marco saw him for the first time, eyes widening slightly but then closing as Mats ducked his head and licked him from base to tip slowly.

Erik moved around the room and settled himself on the other side of the bed, watching as Marco's body tensed and his hips stuttered slightly when Mats teased around the head with his tongue. 

"Don't fight it Erik." Marco groaned, his voice husky and thick with lust. 

Erik looked at him and met Marco's gaze, the hazel eyes staring back at him and he realised that he still had his hand pressed against himself. He released the hold and whimpered as his dick rubbed against the soft sweatpants, sending shivers through his body. 

Marco's body shuddered and Erik dropped his gaze to Mats and his obscene mouth. He licked his lips slowly and followed the stretch of his lips and the swell of his cheeks as Marco's cock slipped between his lips, a moan erupting from Marco. Mats flicked his eyes to Erik and watched him intently as he hollowed his cheeks and then sunk lower, his nose pressing into the neat curls of hair at the base of Marco's cock. Erik swallowed and slipped his hand underneath his sweats, fingers closing around his erection and squeezing tightly. 

He would never in a million years have imagined just how at home Mats; his friend , his teammate, his captain; would look. How comfortable he looked with a throbbing cock in his mouth. The only thing that could make this better would be those lips and that mouth swallowing his length. 

He moaned and stroked himself slowly, his other hand pushing his sweats down to free himself, and gasped as Marco pressed a hand to his thigh, fingers rolling and stroking lightly, growing ever nearer to his cock. 

"Mm, fuck, Mats please, stop teasing and blow me properly." Marco breathed, fingers pressing along Erik's shaft delicately, tracing the veins and ridges he found there.

Mats watched the fingers around Erik cock and winked, before working Marco intently, bobbing and twisting, tongue teasing and swirling, a hand pressing and massaging at his balls, rolling them around softly. Mats pulled back so that only the head was still inside him and sucked hard, tongue flicking over the slit and Marco's hand stilled on Erik, his hips bucking as he came hard into Mats' waiting mouth.

Erik ran his eyes over Mats' body as the defender sat up slowly and eased his briefs down, his own cock bobbing over the top as he freed himself. He swept a finger across his lips and crawled towards Erik slowly.

"Now Erik. I know you enjoyed that, and because of that I want to make a slight change to our deal. Nothing major. I just want you to taste Marco, see what his pleasure tastes like." Mats smiled, stretching his hand towards Erik.

Erik cocked his head and opening his mouth slowly, lips parting, causing Mats to groan. He wanted those lips around him but he could wait. He sensed that Erik was new to the world of mutual blowjobs amongst teammates and he was willing to wait and teach Erik the joys of hotel privacy. He pushed his finger between Erik's lips and the younger Man closed around it, tongue swirling slowly, rubbing the pad of his fingers against his tongue, taking every drop of Marco's cum off his finger and swallowing.

"Good, now, clothes off Erik. This is better if you're naked." He grinned, sweeping his own briefs the rest of the way down his legs as Erik stripped quickly. "Lie down. Marco won't bite."

"Much." The midfielder muttered with a laugh, rolling to his side to gaze at Erik.

Erik suddenly felt very exposed and blushed as Mats raked his gaze over his prone and bare body, humming in appreciation as his eyes passed over his cock. 

"Now, just relax Erik. I'll make sure you never want another girls mouth around you again." Mats smirked and trailed his index finger down Erik's chest, swirling around his navel before dipping lower and teasing over his dick. 

Erik watched as Mats knelt between his spread thighs and shuddered as he licked up the inside of one thigh, teasing around the skin before moving to the other thigh and repaying the action, hands massaging his stomach and moving lower as his mouth moved higher.

Marco gave an amused snort as Mats nudged his nose over Erik's cock and scooted closer, lips closing over Erik's ear and sucking the lobe lightly. "You'll love this Erik, his mouth is to die for. I never let anyone else on the team blow me except Mats. Mm, that mouth is delicious. Although, with these lips..." He paused to run a finger over Erik's, "I might make an exception. I bet you'd give good head."

Erik cried out at the mixture of Marco's word and Mats' mouth as the older man closed over him, enveloping him in a hotness that he couldn't describe. It felt amazing, astonishing even. No other mouth had ever felt as good round him or as dirty. He couldn't believe that his captain, the man he looked to for support and guidance had his mouth wrapped around him, sucking and swirling, bobbing and twisting, driving him insane with pleasure.

Marco was right, Mats' mouth was heaven, his lips were soft and created the perfect seal, his tongue delivering the right pressure at the right time and his hands were everywhere, massaging, pinching, rolling and kneading over his thighs and balls and his perineum. 

Erik was seeing stars, the double efforts of Mats' mouth and Marco's words inching him closer to his orgasm. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, letting the sensations take over him and his back arched as Marco pinched at a nipple, twisting and squeezing slowly. He cried out as Mats hollowed his cheeks and delved deeper, somehow taking Erik in whole, the tip of his cock nudging against his throat, something he'd never felt before.

He buried his hands in the bed covers and Marco kissed him hard silencing his curses as he came, bucking violently into Mats' mouth. 

His body relaxed slowly but Marco kept kissing him, soothing him through the most intense orgasm he'd received for a long time, hands stroking over his chest slowly as he heaved and panted.

"I like it when my boys are loud." Mats mumbled, crawling over Erik's body and Marco pulled back. "You are going to be my favourite alongside this one if your mouth is as good as your cum tastes and as hot as your moans."

"Mm, let him sleep Mats, I think he's done for the night." Marco smiled, kissing Erik's cheek softly.

Mats nodded and pressed his lips to Erik's forehead gently. "Ok, but you, me, shower? I still need to be taken care of."

Erik watched, sleepy and amused, as Marco climbed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom slowly, leaving Mats hovering above Erik. "I'm still not sure it's just a favour between teammates Mats." Erik smiled.

Mats just winked and kissed him again before following Marco into the bathroom. The door swinging open widely and staying that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love.
> 
> And do visit me on Tumblr for more of the same. Same username ;)


End file.
